My Pokemon Journey
by Salizar Le'Blaine
Summary: Join Salizar and his friends as they explore the vast Pokemon World!


Time: 03:00. Location: Oaktree grove. Person: Salizar Le'Blaine

 _'Steak sounds good now right? Oh who am I kidding steak is always good.'_ I thought before diving into a small pond to get to my 'fridge', it was just an ice chest put deep enough that it wouldn't be frozen shut, getting into my fridge I grabbed a good sized sirloin before swimming back up. I put the sirloin on top of my rock grill and lit it. While the sirloin started to cook I took out my flute and started to clean it, in about 30 minutes the meat was done.

I lived in a plain one room house, near Still River. my house had a grass floor and wooden walls, without a roof, but there were plenty of Great pines around to block too much rain from getting in. I grabbed my meat and took off to get my second first Pokémon.

As I walked down the path to the Pokémon lab, when a Hootoot started hoot-ing, I stopped and quizzically looked at him the realizing what he meant I looked at my watch. 'I guess I'm a little early,' I said, while grabbing my flute. "Thanks Hootoot, I needed to know what time it was before I just barge in and ask for a Pokémon."

"No problem Salizar, but thanks for coming here, it does get a little bit lonely at night," the Hootoot said.

"Only if you let it."

"Yes well its kinda hard because the rest of my flock has already left and if I leave anytime soon I'll be caught in the storm."

"You know you can stay with my step-ma, right?"

"Yes but I just don't want to intrude on anything."

"Trust me, she won't mind abit."

"Ok, thanks. But remember not all god-forsaken people want to be awoken at 04:15."

"I'll try to remember that."

Time: 06:33. Location: Oaktree grove. Person: Rizaki

 _'BEEP-buzz-buzz-BEEP'_ my alarm worked its magic and startled me into waking up _._

"Time to get up -YAWN- come on you sake of louce, get off me," I quietly yelled at his family's Houndoom, while shoving him to the floor.

"Houn do dooooom," It yawned.

"Shut up, no one no one wants to wake up this early, but I have to in order to get the bestest and strongest Pokémon there is," I stated.

As I threw off my Pikachu pajamas and put on a light yellow t-shirt, a tan pair of jean-shorts, and a pair of neon yellow running shoes. I looked around my room, it was a small room held up in one of the largest trees in Oaktree grove, I kept it as clean as any boy could. "Well I'm off, I have to beat Red, Dandie, and Salizar there, I have to be first, but why do we have to live soooo far away from anything important?"

Time: 09:63. Location: Rains field. Person: Red

"Up you go Dandie, I will not be late to get my first Pokémon because you slept in," I snapped, waking up my little sister. She was about a meter-and-a-half tall, and she normally wore a short pink dress with a pink bonnet, holding her golden hair, and purple shoes.

"Hey! It's not my fault dad made you wait until I was ten," Dandie snapped back!

"Well, it kinda is, but come on eat on the go we have to leave," I said. "At least we are closer than the others. Oh and did I mention that Rizaki will be there?"

"Hustle up brother we don't want to be late now do we," she said while quickly grabbing her things.

Time: 10:99. Location: Pokémon lab, Forest isle. Person: Rizaki

"Well, -puph- at least I'm -puph- here first," I said while bending over to catch my breath.

"Actually, you're not first, I am the first, and here comes Red and Dandie," Salizar stated, though looking slightly tired. Salizar was two meters tall, he had Sleek black hair, and was wearing his usual dress-up, a long black trench coat that was open, black jeans, bare feet, a dark green v neck shirt, and a neckless with what is rumored a stone blessed by Legendary Pokémon.

"What! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE," I yelled?

"About Five in the morning," he replied. "But Prof. Scathesmore wanted to wait for everyone to be here before we started."

Just then the sliding glass doors on the lab opened and a middle aged lady looked outside, just as Red and Dandie ran up. "Your all here then? Well good, but some of you are very late, your luck my step-son has a lot of patience for you guys. But as the Poké-law states, whenever you move to a new region unless you don't wish to continue your Poké- journey, you have to get a new starter, and it is recommended that you don't bring your other Pokémon otherwise your journey will be far too easy. But otherwise he would already be about to the sixth gym by now, after all he is Three-and-Ten. Did you know that if-"

"Can we please get our Pokémon, miss, I would love to hear more about your grandson but I owe it to my sister to start our journey as soon as possible," Red interrupted. Red was twelve, he had, well, red hair, he wore, what else, red clothes and a red championship hat he won at a prize tournament.

"Thanks Red, you know how she is, but we really need to leave," Salizar said as soon as his step-mother was out of earshot.

"Yeah no problem. Plus I've waited long enough already."

"Will you two hurry up," Prof. asked!

"Coming," We both said.

After walking past rows of books, aides, and odd mechanical equipment we finally reached a table in the back that held four Pokéballs. "Now I'm pretty sure that you all know how this works, but I'll explain it any way. Each of you will come up one at a time and choose a Pokémon from these beside me, now these Pokémon once chosen by you will, hopefully, be your life long partner. You may end up going on incredible journeys, like defeating the Elite Four and the Champion, winning contests, or taking down criminal organizations. But either way, know that I will always cheer you on," Prof. Scathesmore stated. "Now who's up first?"

"Go on Rizaki, you should go first," said Red.

"Are you sure? I mean I should probably go last, right? I'm the newest at it after all."

"Actually you aren't the newest, Dandie is, but come on, beginner's fault right? Just ignore it and go for it," Salizar said.

"Ok," I said, defeated, he started walking along the table. "I choose you, Pokéball!" when the flash of the releasing Pokémon faded, it revealed a Totodile. "Yes! My very first Pokémon!"

"I'll go next," said Salizar, and he began walking purposely towards the end of the table. "I choose you, Treecko!" And true to his words, Treecko appeared on the table.

"I guess that leaves me," commented Red. He grabbed the nearest Pokéball and released a Torchic.

"What about me," complained Dandie? "Oh, hang on a second," After getting caught up on the emotions of everyone else. "There's another Pokéball! Come on out!" After the flash ended it revealed an Eevee.

"So that's what was in that Pokéball!' Prof. Scathesmore said excitedly.

"You mean to tell us that you didn't know what Pokémon you had in your possession!?" We all asked.

"Well no, I knew all but the last one so I decided that it would be a surprise for us all."

"Well that works," said Red as we started walking out of the Pokémon Lab with our Pokémon next to us.

"Well, should we head home and finish packing for our journey," I asked.

"Wait a minute, you're not packed yet? I packed about three days ago," Salizar said.

Time: 13:69. Location: Route 1. Person: Narrator

As each person slowly trickled out onto Route One, a cozy little route with trees on the sides to protect trainers from rain and wind, and all kinds of grasses to hide Pokémon and items, Red challenged Salizar to a Pokémon battle.

"Come on, let's have a battle! I'll show you why you don't choose Treecko as a starter Pokémon," Red shouted. "Go Torchic! Use scratch!" His Torchic ran out from his side and started to run wildly in a circle until he say his opponent.

"Fine but don't get angry when you lose," Salizar said as he got out a flute and started playing. His Treecko immediately jumped off of his shoulder. 'Battle stance, wait for him to get closer then jump over him and scratch his back.'


End file.
